


Take Me Instead

by RileyMasters



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [5]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Booker | Sebastien le Livre Needs Therapy, Booker | Sebastien le Livre Whump, Extended Scene, FebuWhump2021, No beta we die like immortals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyMasters/pseuds/RileyMasters
Summary: Day Five of Febuwhump 2021.It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.They were supposed to get shot to death in South Sudan, and that would be that. Their DNA would be taken by Copley’s team and hopefully they could figure out a way for him to finally join his family.It was never supposed to follow his family to France.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139807
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Take Me Instead

**Author's Note:**

> Look, Booker is my favorite character, but even I can't argue that he didn't fuck up. Because he did. But I also find him to be an incredibly complex character, and I just want to play with his brain some more. Because wanting the easy way out is one thing. To involve someone else...

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.

They were supposed to get shot to death in South Sudan, and that would be that. Their DNA would be taken by Copley’s team and hopefully they could figure out a way for him to finally join his family.

It was never supposed to follow his family to France.

When the door blasted open, he knew everything had gone sideways. There was no way they could have been found. He had only spoken to Copley up until the fake mission. After that, he was supposed to be contacted to let him know if the cure was viable or not.

Everything was spiraling out of control.

Joe dove towards Nicky, tackling him out of the way of the incoming soldiers. Both went for weapons, both were quickly shot to subdue them.

As mercenaries stormed the room, Booker surged to his feet. He had to make this right. “Don’t touch them, it’s me you want!”

A rifle to the face and a grenade to the chest was his answer. Darkness was quick to follow.

* * *

Andy waking him was just another stab to the heart.

His brothers were taken. His older sister was pissed and ready to storm a castle to save them. His new younger sister was along for the ride.

And he’d failed in almost every way conceivable. 

But there was still a tiny voice in the back of his head that whispered to him, even as he finished healing and brought Nile through the church. “At least they’ll heal from this. No one got to their final death.”

That would come later.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me posting early! This is called "I wanna watch _Black Sails_ and _Wandavision_ , and I don't want this in the back of my head poking me while I watch my fun stuff."


End file.
